After Hours
by DragonClaw13012
Summary: It's been a year since Kiri left for LA to live with her mom. Now she's back and living on her own. However, her apartment complex holds a few surprises and working with the SP again is sure to be a challenge! Rating might change in later chapters.
1. Job Hunting

Just a random idea I had. Don't expect updates to often, my other story currently takes priority.

SPOILERS... uh, this takes place after Kiri moves to LA. Please don't flame me for it, they never specify how long she stays though .

Please disregard spelling/grammar mistakes. I suck at grammar, and I don't catch my own errors. If there seems to be a large amount of errors, please let me know, I'll try to fix them.

Disclaimer: Do not own, darn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiri was packing her belongings when she saw the treasured picture frame she kept near her bed.

In the picture was the entire SP. She traced her finger over everyone in memory, but stopped when she reached one individual in particular. Naru-naru. Even after a year she still called him by his cute little nickname.

They still kept in contact, but the phone calls were rare because the both of them were always busy. Narumi had told her in their last call that he was moving out of his parents house. He made enough money with SP to move out on his own and rent an apartment.

That call was two months ago.

She decided to follow his lead and move out also. She was planning to for a while anyways, but now that her skills reached above and beyond her father's, she knew it was time to go.

America wasn't really for her anyway. The men were rude and the women would use you as a stepping stone to get where they wanted. And she still didn't know English that well. She knew the time to go back was now. Kiri couldn't get a hold of Narumi, so she couldn't tell him she was coming back.

Oh well. His loss.

"Kiri! The plane leaves in an hour! We have to get you the airport!" Her mom called from the front door and Kiri hurriedly scooped everything into her suitcase and zipped it up.

"Coming!" She responded grabbing the suitcase and rushing down the stairs.

On the way to the airport she wondered what her apartment would be like. She worked out a deal with the owner over the phone so she could move in right away. It came with minimal furniture, but the price was cheap and the pictures of it looked decent so it was fine.

Another thing her and Narumi discussed the last time they talked was that the SP was so successful they were able to open their own salon. She let out a small laugh as she remembered what he said about it.

"_Only the original SP can work here!"_

"_What, so you only have six people working there? No hiring?"_

"_Seven. Seki helps out part-time."_

"_Ah. What about me? Can I work there?"_

"_H-huh?"_

"_Aw, I can't? How cruel Naru-naru."_

"_THAT'S SEMP- ah, never mind. Of course you can work here, if you still have the skills Mussy-head."_

"_Denying my skills?"_

_Narumi sighed on the other line, "I just miss you I guess."_

Kiri smiled softly to herself. They would just have to be surprised, there was no helping it.

"Go, go, go!" Her dad pulled in to the drop off area at the airport. She jumped out of the car and hugged both her parents, "We'll miss you."

She waved goodbye and rushed into the building. She had about 20 minutes to get through the baggage check and security. International flights were tiring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After her exceedingly long flight, Kiri stretched her arms out and yawned. Customs was taking forever to get through. But, putting her lowering patience aside, she tried to hide the grin that expressed her joy of being back 'home.'

When she finally got through customs, she caught a bus that would drive her relatively close to her new apartment complex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving she received her key from the landlord and made her way up to her new apartment on the second floor.

Inside, she set down her things and promptly collapsed on the black loveseat. It was about 2 o'clock in the afternoon, so she wasn't actually tired, but all that traveling took a lot out of her.

America was an experience, but it hadn't really changed her personality much, except for maybe corrupting her a little.

An idea sparked in her head and she quickly picked herself off of the small piece of furniture. She might just make a visit to her favorite beauty salon. Grabbing a pair of clothes and makeup she walked into the bathroom to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After pinning her hair back, to disguise her signature hairstyle, her look was complete.

She was wearing a purple tank-top and dark skinny-jeans. The makeup she applied was light, but it was enough to completely change her look.

Slipping on a pair of black flip-flops, she was out the door to wander around town.

Ten minutes of wandering led her to a cute little salon with a familiar logo. Kiri wondered if she could fool them... or at least Narumi.

She put on a professional smile and made sure to mind her body language. Stand up straight and taking light steps, she opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome! Do you have an appointment?" Kanako greeted her cheerfully, then realized who she really was.

Kiri held up a finger to encourage her to play along and answered, "No, I'm sorry. I was wondering if you have any job openings here?"

Narumi overheard this from the back and walked up front to set the record straight, "No, we don't have any openings."

She bit back a smile and tried to look disheartened, "Aw, but I just moved here and really need a job."

"Sorry, but we have no place for you here," Narumi finalized. Ochiai and Kei became curious about the commotion and came up to stand behind Narumi.

"How cruel," Kiri smiled, "and I just got here too..." She got closer and looked up at him closely, "...Naru-naru."

They all jumped her at the same time when they realized who she was. Poor Kiri was squeezed with bear hugs until she couldn't breathe. They soon let go to give her air.

"So I still can't work here?" She laughed when Narumi hugged her again.

"Of course you can work here."

She sighed and sat down in one of the waiting chairs.

"When did you get here?" Kanako sat by her best friend.

"Ugh, just moved in. It's a pretty nice apartment."

"Hey, Aoyama," Narumi got his secretary's attention, "do we have anymore appointments today?"

Kanako grabbed the schedule of her desk and flipped through it, "No, nothing else today."

"Everyone okay with closing up and celebrating?" He instantly got the approval of everyone and they all started cleaning up.

Kiri stuck close to Narumi as he organized his cutting station.

He noticed rather quickly, "Need something Mussy-head?"

She shrugged and moved closer, "Even after I put my hair back, you still call me Mussy-head."

"What should I call you then?"

"Kiri," She stated it as though it was obvious.

Narumi's face flushed, "H-how could you expect my to call you Ki- Ki-," his voice lowered to a low mumble, "Kiri."

She showed a light smile and teased, "Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you."

He looked agitated and seemed like he would yell, but he just smiled and hugged her again, "It's good to have you back... Kiri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that wraps up Chapter 1! Yay! Now... of to work on my other story, oh joy.

I have discovered it... Narumi is a hugging fiend!!

Rated T for now, but, I love my lemons, so it will probably turn into M. Just a warning.

Check out my other Beauty Pop story!

Don't expect an update on this for a while, but please review! The more reviews, the faster I update


	2. Neighbors?

Another Chapter! Because I can!

Kind of at writers block on my Narumi-sempai story, I'll try to update when I can.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiri scratched her head, "I know you want to celebrate and everything, but it's only 2:30... there's nothing to do this early."

"S-shut up! There are plenty of things to do!" Narumi became defensive to cover up his embarrassment. "How about we go to my place?"

Ochiai laughed, "Should we come along, or should we leave you and Kiri to _catch up_ on a few things?"

Narumi turned red at his friend's implications, "N-never mind."

Kanako spoke up, "Well, Kiri, since you just moved in, why don't we go shopping for items you couldn't bring out?"

"Oh yes, ME is very please with the idea," Iori spoke up.

"Sure I guess," Kiri shrugged and let them drag her off to a random store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This, this! Everyone needs a mirror in their home!" Iori put a small wall mirror in Kiri's shopping cart.

She groaned, "I didn't bring a lot of money with me you know..."

"We'll help pay for it Koshiba-san," Ochiai said.

They all wandered around the store for another forty minutes, helping Kiri choose things for her apartment. All of them except for one of course.

"Narumi, aren't you going to pick something out for Koshiba-san to use in her new apartment?" Ochiai asked innocently enough.

"Is it that Narusy doesn't know what ME Kirity likes?" Iori was the one that set him off.

"I'll find something!" Narumi picked a random box off the shelf and stuck it in Kiri's face, "Here!"

Almost everyone's face turned red.

Kiri looked from Narumi, to the box, back to Narumi, "What exactly are you implying?"

"Put it-, just put it back Narumi," Ochiai held his hand over his face to help cover his embarrassment.

Kei then, as innocently as he could, asked, "When did we wander into the adult section?"

_That_ got Narumi's attention.

He looked at the box and turned so red he was purple.

"I uh... appreciate the thought, but, I don't think I need one of those yet," Kiri, as calmly as she could, took the box from Narumi and placed it back on the shelf.

They ran out of that section so fast it was a blur.

Deciding to stop before anything else embarrassing happened, they helped pay for everything and left the store.

"So... Um, what now?" Narumi tried to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"I think I'll just drop this stuff off at my apartment," Kiri tried to escape, but Kanako stopped her.

"If I'm not mistaken, Your apartment has a pool in the backyard right?" (A/N: it's like a hotel!)

"Well yes, but I don't-" She was cut off by an overly excited tug on her arm. Kanako had cleverly lead them back to the salon, and everyone thought it best to just drop Kiri's things off inside and lock up again.

"You know what that means right?" Kanako smiled like she was hiding something.

"I don't really want -"

"Swimsuit shopping!"

"No, really, I -"

"Swimsuit shopping," she finalized. Kiri didn't really have a choice. Kanako had grown more bold in the year Kiri was gone. She had started dating Seki (A/N: I know, I KNOW! I'll explain in the end notes), and apparently getting a boyfriend was just the push she needed.

Kiri groaned again and followed her best friend. Narumi and Kei reluctantly trailed behind.

Everyone else had run off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's been TWO HOURS!" Narumi's patience had long run out by now.

"But I still haven't found the right one for Kiri," Kanako decided Narumi would just have to deal with it.

"But-"

"Besides, you don't really have a say, after suggesting _such_ an item to Kiri..." The color in Narumi's cheek rose to a bright red.

Kei had been wandering around, help try to find the right swimsuit, "Oo! Oo! I like this one!" He pulled a black one-piece off the shelf.

Kiri and Kanako came over to look at it. Kanako looked at the design critically. It was similar to the style of school swimsuits, with the tight fabric that helped covered the hips. A rainbow design sprouted from the left-hip section and fanned out in all directions, "This one looks good."

Kiri tried it on and it met her approval so she ended up buying it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they got back to the salon, Narumi headed off. It was 5:30 and he wanted to go home.

Kanako also hugged her friend and headed off.

Kiri let out a long sigh and lugged her new items off to her apartment.

Upon arriving she dumped everything in a pile and prepared soba for her neighbors. It was a little late, but she didn't feel like being hated by them because she wasn't considerate.

She decided immediate neighbors would good enough and prepared three. Two for the left and right and one for across the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The neighbor on her right was an old married couple that had been living there for ten years.

The neighbor on her left was a young college guy who was too big a flirt for her taste.

And finally she came to knock on the door of the neighbor across the hall. Inside you could here yelling and tripping... and falling, then finally the handle turned as he opened the door. "WHA-!" He was so surprised he tripped again and fell backwards.

"What a coincidence..." Kiri was a little shocked too, I mean, they had just parted ways ten minutes ago.

"MUSSY-HEAD?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

too much of a coincidence I know, but it could happen!

Please don't flame about the moving-in soba thing. I only used that because I've seen it in other manga. I have no idea whether they actually do that or not.

About the KanakoXSeki thing... I felt like it. Ochiai was too much of a stalker, so I made him not like anyone anymore. MUAHAH- ahem. Besides... Kenichiro is just so sweet, I think he suits Kanako just fine. And if you hate the couple, then good news! I doubt it will be mentioned too often!

Please review!

A cookie goes to those who can guess what was in the box Narumi picked up! I didn't mention it yet because I want the story to stay T for now. Hint: it goes vvvvt. : )


End file.
